Two sides collide
by percabeth-shipper143
Summary: Percy meets a new girl at camp, Annabeth realizes that he has a crush on her. They get a quest and meet the kids from Oh. My. Gods. The success of the quest all depends on their friendship through out the quest.   Sorry I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1: First day Back!

OH MY GODS AND PERCY JACKSON CROSSOVER: First Quest?

_**I decided to try something new instead of having Percabeth, I added a new character. Please review! I will try to update very few days.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own percy Jackson :p**

CHAPTER 1: PERCY

It's been a year, and Percy has finally arrived at camp, his most favorite place in the world. The air smelt of strawberries and honey, just like he remembered it. In front of him he saw a "U" shape of large aligned Greek buildings, each one of them representing a Greek God. Percy, stayed in the sea green building with a triton symbol at the top, yep his dad is Poseidon.

After taking about 5 steps into the compound he bumped into a girl. She had caramel colored skin dark brown wavy hair and brown watery eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" She said looking up at him shyly. She was slightly shorter than him and that made him feel good, he wasn't exactly the tallest person around.

"Haha, its fine I'm the one that should be sorry," He smiled. He couldn't help but noticed she was very pretty.

"What's your name?" Percy asked curiously whilst furrowing his brow.

"Andrea, Andrea Tan. And you?" She asked, obviously waiting for his reply after he spaces out ugh Percy Hated it when his ADHD kicks in.

"Percy, Percy Jackson. Wow, I've actually never met an Andrea before" he chuckled.

"Well, maybe I'll see you around sometime?" Percy asked, well mostly wondering if they would talk again after this little encounter.

"Sure, I'd like that." She smiled, waved and walked away. Percy wished that she didn't smile it gave him butterflies. Soon after taking two steps a blond girl with stormy grey eyes popped into view. It was Annabeth. You might be thinking; blonde? Hah just another one of those idiot girls that pretend to know things. But no, she is one of the smartest people at camp. Being the daughter of Athena helped.

"Hey Annabeth! I've missed you!" Percy exclaimed, he usually didn't admit it but they've been friends long enough.

"Seaweed brain! Same here!" She pulled him into a hug.

"We really don't have time for this though, Chiron needs us to meet him at the big house immediately. He says its super important," she said while pulling him in the direction of the big house.

When they arrived he saw Chiron sitting rocking back and forth on his chair. Obviously he's been waiting for a while now.

"Ah, Percy so good to see you. Its been long," He smiled with warm eyes at his direction.

"I think I should explain why I've called you over, it's not just a greeting. You see there has been talk with the Gods that someone or something will rise again" he started "And in the process two different sides will meet. Though what that means? We have no idea. You must go see the oracle now. Both you and Annabeth to find out what this may mean and to see if you guys are the ones for this quest," He explained still rocking back and forth.

"Chiron, that's very little information to go on… don't you think? Are you sure this even needs a quest?" Annabeth asked. She was right it was such little information it seemed silly.

"Yes it is my dear but it reminds me of an old important prophecy, and I think it's worth a check." He said, he actually sounded a bit worried.

"I trust you two know your way to the Oracle, am I correct?" Chiron chided.

I glanced at Annabeth signaling to leave. We walked up the rickety staircase of the big house and up to the attic.

Up there a mummified woman wearing a faded orange maxi dress sitting on a three-legged stool waiting for us, that was the oracle. She was once a young beautiful women, but times change.

"What do you think this is all about?" Percy asked, very like him he was always so clueless.

"Ugh, don't you get it Percy? Apparently we are going to meet some people that are unfamiliar to us. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing? I do not know.

There was an awkward silence. But of course my ADHD kicked in and I started to grow a fascination with the moss on the walls. What seemed like hours passed and the Oracles mouth started to spew a green smoke that flowed through the air and out the attic door.

It began to speak, it sounded as if three raspy voiced people were talking at the same time:

_4 halfbloods venture to the other side_

_And two worlds must collide_

_With surprise they seek a quest_

_To find the boy trapped by death_

_7 friends are made at the end_

"Oh gods, Chiron was right, this does need a quest," She said surprised and confused, very unlike her.

Percy nodded and they made their way downstairs. They found Chiron and told him all about what the Oracle had said. He nodded and said:

"Well, it's best you two find a third person to bring since Grover has work to do. I know when they say the other side; it means that they will be coming to New York. That's where you 3 must go. I will make sure the essentials are packed and will be ready for you. I think it's best if you leave 2 nights from now, early morning."

We left. The sound of the dinner horn only then did Percy Realize how hungry he was. After dinner he walked into his cabin. The familiar smell of salt water rushed through the air. He jumped onto his bed, which was perfectly made but he decided to mess it up. He just lay there for a while. Thinking. About everything, about the quest, the new girl he met and his Dad. When he thought he had done enough thinking for the day we went to sleep. He had a terrible dream.

**I know it isn't that good. That's why i need you all to go and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Down By The Lake

**Hello guys this is another chapter! And it's still Percy's POV. Please read comment/review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or OH MY GODS.**

The dream started out with four kids one girl with brown hair, another with blonde spiky hair, and then a boy with dark brown curly hair and blue eyes and another boy that had blond close cropped hair was staring at him. They were all facing him in the dream.

"She rises," the girl with spiky blond hair says.

"What?" Percy thought of possibilities to who 'she" is.

"She rises" The brown hair girl repeated. He zoomed into her eyes to realize they were red and fiery.

After that his dream was consumed by black smoke. He woke up sitting up in bed.

Percy went to get ready for breakfast, then ate quickly and went of to his classes. The day was pretty usual. He found out the new girl was in a majority of his subjects, so they were able to talk a lot and make friends. Night grew fast and as soon as he got back to his cabin he laid flat on his bed. He needed to clear his mind he was so confused about the quest. He then decided to go take a dip in the lake; being in water always helped him think well.

On his way there he saw the new girl he met today named Andrea walk in the same direction of the lake.

"Hey!" he called out.

"Oh, hey Percy what are you doing here?" She asked

"Oh just wanted to take a dip, you?"

"Same" She smiled. She was wearing her orange camp-halfblood T-Shirt and Short Shorts.

"Oh, cool" He laughed nervously.

He took of his shirt and jumped in. He didn't like to brag but he was developing abs in hopes to show them off.

She jumped in after. They treaded water.

"So, what sports do you do?" He asked randomly.

"Well, in my school the teams that I joined were; Track & Fields, Volleyball and Swimming,"

Wow, she was a lot more athletic than me.

"You?" She asked.

"Well, I guess being the son of Poseidon I do swimming and well if you call sword fighting a sport then yeah that's about it," His list wasn't as impressive.

She started to get tired of treading water so Percy said she could lean on him. An excuse, to bring them closer. He had his hands around her waist keeping her steady.

"Hey I just had an idea, how would you like to go on your very first quest?" He asked

"I WOULD LOVE TOO!" she said happily and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. A lot.

"Well, you could join Annabeth and I the day after tomorrow"

"What is the quest?" She asked

He then proceeded to explain the prophecy and what they had to do. She was in.

"Hey Percy , I just want to explain why I'm so up for this quest. My Dad is the son of Zeus, and well he said he did a lot of quests back in the day. I just want to show him I have it in me. So I have something to tell him when I get home," She explained.

He nodded and said, "I can see where you're coming from. Though you must be pretty powerful with your mom being Athena and your dad being the son of Zeus" He said pondering that thought.

She laughed. He then changed the subject.

They started to talk about their backgrounds how she also grew up in Manhattan and everything from her first kiss to embarrassing stories. They really got to know each other.

"So, do uh you have a boyfriend back home or something?" He asked awkwardly.

"Um no, guys at my school are assholes," She replied.

He laughed and continued to say, "Well just saying, I'm not like that in case you think I am"

"Haha, don't worry from what I've seen you seem pretty sweet."

He moved her waist in closer so his green eyes met her watery brown ones. She was so beautiful. He didn't want to say hot because she is but she's better than that. She was beautiful. He leaned in closer and there lips touched and their mouths moved together. At first she wanted to pull away but gave in. They kept at it for a while until they both pulled back.

They just stared at each other.

Wow Percy thought. He might have not kissed a lot of girls but for him this was the best.

"Uhh-h," He started "I'm sorry. To tell you the truth I couldn't resist."

She was speechless for a moment.

"Um, uh. It's okay I mean I cant say that I didn't enjoy it" She gave a big smile. He leaned in again and there lips met for the second time. Ugh it was that smile of hers! It was just so inviting.

After what seemed like ages they stopped.

They both laughed nervously.

"We'd better get back to our Cabins then, before the harpies get us" Percy Suggested.

"Yeah I guess we should, Good night Percy!" She said while getting out of the lake and walking back to the Athena cabin.

"Good night Andrea!" He called.

When he got to bed he just sat there thinking. He couldn't believe he had kissed her on his second day back. It was amazing. He tried to re-live the moment. Staring into her watery brown eyes. Thinking of the way she smiled. Whoa. This is all going to fast. They had just met today! What would Annabeth think? Hah, probably that he's stupid. Whatever. He liked her and he didn't care about her opinion.

He lay down and drifted into a unusually dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Just as Confused as You are

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy jackson! or oh my gods **_

_**Sorry guys its gonna take a while for the Oh My Gods characters to get into the picture but don't worry just a couple more chapters. **_

_**PLEASE READ.**_

**Andrea's POV**

Andrea had just woken up. She couldn't stop thinking about that night with Percy. It was amazing. The way he looked at her with his green eyes. She had a thing for guys with green eyes and black hair.

She then walked to the bathrooms and freshened up. Since she was still new at camp Annabeth was still showing her the ropes. They were becoming friends.

She met up with her and they walked to breakfast.

"Hey Annabeth, um Percy told me about the quest,"

"Huh? Did he? Did he ask if you could be the third one to join?"

"Um, yeah if that's okay with you of course," She said

"Haha why wouldn't I be okay with it? Anyways I think we're becoming pretty good friends now"

"Yeah me too, I'm really excited it'll be my very first quest.

Annabeth smiled. They sat down and enjoyed a lovely breakfast of French toast and a glass of OJ.

She spotted Percy sitting alone on the Poseidon table. Their eyes met and she waved. He waved back.

Once breakfast was over she went to her first class with Annabeth. Sword fighting. It was actually one of her strong suits. She and Annabeth walked to the Arena, stuffed with French toast.

She walked in and noticed Percy was there. He was there to help teach with Chiron.

Everyone put on armor for the lesson including the two "teachers".

" So today I'll be picking a person to try and fight against Percy, our best swordsmen here" He scanned the room and pointed at me "You," he said tossing me a sword I quickly caught. I've had these lessons before and did pretty well according to Chiron " almost as good as our best" but I was still really nervous.

I walked up in front of him. He gave me a smile that I returned.

They bowed, and proceeded to fight. Their swords clashed as we danced through the Arena floor it took ages for the battle to end. She then blocked his sword, knocked it to the floor and hit the butt of her sword on his helmet sending him to the ground.

Everyone clapped, and basically bowed down to her. She had just beat the best swordsmen in Camp. Whoa. Even Chiron looked impressed. She put out her hand that he then grabbed to help him up.

"Fair fight," He said. Confused that he was actually beaten.

"Fair fight," She repeated. She smiled at him and he smiled back still holding her hand.

They just stood there for a while staring at each other. But when he realized they were still holding hands he let go and let out a fake cough.

Andrea went through with the rest of her classes until it was finally the end of the day. She ate dinner and decided to drop by Percy's cabin before returning to her own.

She knocked three times.

"Come in!" he called.

She walked in, he was sitting on his bed and she sat next to him.

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk… about last night." She said.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked.

"Well its just, I'm really confused." She said.

"Trust me, so am I"

"I wanted to tell you that I really like you. When I first bumped into you I knew I had strong feelings for you but I wasn't sure about what that had meant. Now i do."

"I really like you too, I know this will sound really rushed and everything considering I just met you two days ago but…. Do you want to see if we can make this work? Lets start by getting closer as friends first?" He asked what seemed like him-self but we was look at her.

"Yeah, I guess we could"

"So I thought of a good way to get to know each other more. How about we play 'Never Have I Ever' you start" he suggested.

"Haha, I haven't played this in years!"

They spent the whole night playing. Since it was too late for her to back to her cabin she decided to sleepover. Not in the same bed of course.

**Please review! i know it isn't good I'm still trying to develop my writing skills. **

_**But i do want to get into English honors. And writers need critiques! **_


	4. Chapter 4: Oh My New York

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or OH MY GODS!**

**Here's a chapter with the OH MY GODS characters POV. Please read and enjoy. :)**

**Today I have uploaded a total of 4 chapters :D. **

_**I'm sorry if they may be out of character. **_

**Phoebe's POV**

Today Phoebe, Griffin (her amazing boyfriend), Troy and Nicole were going to New York for the summer(2 months). Hopefully to go around and explore and take a break before setting of to Level 13. Her Mom and Damian actually let her travel alone!

She had already packed, and before she even knew it they all were in Athens airport about to board their plane to New York. Phoebe sat next to Griffin of course. It was a 10 hour flight, so they spent it talking about their plans in New York and watching newly released movies on the plane.

After 10 hours of traveling they had arrived at their destination. Finally. They took a large cab to their hotel that was luckily located near the Empire State Building.

"I'll Check us in?" Griffin asked. Ugh he was so cute when he tried to be in control, she thought.

"Sure what kind of room did we get?" Troy asked while looking through the hotel brochure.

"Its a suite so it has like a two bedroom sort of thing. Nicole and Phoebe in one Me and you in the other," He replied

"Oh okay" Troy said satisfied.

When Griffin had checked us in we went up to the room.

"This is amazing," Nicole exclaimed.

" I could get used to this!" Phoebe agreed.

When you opened the door it opened up to a large living room with a large couch, plasma screen, a mini ridge and a dining table. There were two doors located either side of the room. The design was very minimalist.

Phoebe and Nicole dibs'd a room and moved all of their luggage in.

"Well, I'm exhausted but i could go for a run, you?" Phoebe asked Griffin

"Haha, yeah sure just let me change" he grinned

They changed and headed up to the gym's hotel.

There were 5 treadmills 4 ellipticals and many other regular gym equipment. They ran for 60 minutes and used the elliptical for 15. They did some core work outs (planks, leg lifts etc.) and soon they were absolutely exhausted to the point where they were nearly going to fall asleep on their way back to the room.

They both took a shower (that woke them up) and went around to the city to find a place to eat dinner.

"What about that one?" Troy said pointing at a Taco Bell.

"Sure why not, I haven't had Taco Bell in a year!" Phoebe remembered.

They got a table and ordered. They had much to talk about before the food arrived.

"So guys, I've been thinking why don't we take an early morning tour tomorrow? It starts at 8:00am" Nicole suggested, its been a while since she's been out of Serfopoula and she doesn't get this chance a lot considering her parents aren't there..

"Eh, sure why not?" Troy said.

We all agreed.

"I realized that a lot of the buildings here have a Grecian feel to it, the Gods have probably been here." Griffin noticed

"Yeah I've sort of noticed that as well, its odd isn't it?" Phoebe agreed.

"Yes it is, because I never thought the Gods would go out of Greece," He said

There was an awkward silence, until their food arrived.

They then ate there amazing Tacos and headed back to the hotel where they all fell asleep within 15 seconds.

**Griffins POV**

He woke up with a head ache. He looked at the bed beside his. Troy was still asleep, he looked at the clock at the bedside table. it was already 10am! They were suppose to go on a early morning tour!

He woke troy up and the girls, they all got ready in 30 minutes as they set off for the city. It still wasn't too late to explore.

They had breakfast at this french bakery near their hotel.

By there table, were 3 kids were speaking Ancient Greek. A boy with Jet Black hair and green eyes, A pretty blond girl with stormy grey eyes, and a beautiful girl with caramel skin brown eyes and dark brown wavy hair.

I then started talking to Nicole in Ancient Greek, explaining the kids next to us. They might be other descendants like us.

The girl with blond hair turned to look at us.

She came started talking to her friends again and stood up and walked toward us.

She looked at us surprised by our confused faces, and started a conversation

_**Please review :) **_

_**and wait for the next chapter!**_

_**sorry its a bit short.**_


End file.
